Known systems of installing electrical boxes in concrete forms result in electrical boxes being buried in concrete after the pouring of concrete into the forms. As a consequence, it has been necessary to support the electrical boxes in their final position by tying them to reinforced bars within the concrete form. Other know types of additional support include positioning pins or stakes, rivets or magnet means for securing a positioning and attachment cover to a wall of a form or mold for casting concrete walls. The requirement of an additional support, whether tying the boxes to reinforced bars within the concrete form or securing the box to a wall of the form or mold, is a time-consuming process that is labor intensive.
Occasionally, the electrical boxes installed using known systems are not even visible to a worker after the concrete has been poured and the forms are removed. When the electrical boxes are buried in the poured concrete, it is necessary to employ yet another step. In cases where the electrical boxes are covered by the concrete, a chipping gun is used to find the boxes which may be buried deep in the concrete. The chipping gun physically breaks the concrete to get to the boxes and then, the electrical boxes are repositioned. This labor intensive process is also time-consuming and costly.
While a supporting board or strip adapted to be flush with the concrete form wall opposite the concrete form wall to which an electrical box is mechanically secured has been disclosed as preventing the box from being overturned during the casting operation, another disadvantage arises with such a supporting board or strip. In particular, the supporting board or strip prevents a sufficient amount of concrete from being poured between the board or strip so that an opening or void is created in the resultant poured concrete wall. Thus, when the concrete form is removed, a recess in the resultant poured concrete wall marks the area where an electrical box is positioned. Accordingly, the resultant concrete wall would not have a finished look and would require additional time-consuming steps to smooth out the wall. If the pouring of concrete causes the board to slip, concrete may slip between the concrete form and the board or strip. However, the poured concrete around the board or strip would not be sufficient to sustain any forces pressed against the wall as the area would be weak resulting in the concrete wall cracking.